1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to retractable sun blinds used commonly on the inside, or outside, of a vehicle window, and in particular the windshield or rear window glass of a vehicle to prevent solar heat from penetrating and damaging the dashboard or other components found within a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When vehicles are parked in open or uncovered areas they are subjected to the direct heat of the sun resulting in excessive build up within the vehicles which cannot be discharged by natural means when the window of the vehicles are closed. As a result of this build up of heat there can be permanent damage caused to the dashboards and to other sensitive devices within the vehicle. In a prior method, a heat reflective device consisting of light but rigid composition boards, faced on one side with a non glare reflective material is used. This device placed inside and against the windshield of the vehicle to reflect the sun rays. The disadvantage of this device is that it is bulky and cumbersome to store in the vehicle after its use.
Another type of prior shade is a pleated, removable curtain assembly attached to the windshield with suction cups and including tension rods to hold the pleated assembly in place. Again the inherent disadvantages of this prior shade is that the device must be removed and is cumbersome to store after its use.
In yet another form of prior art is a shade in the form of a retractable scroll attached to the windshield by suction cups and including tension springs to draw and retract the shade back when the shade is not in use. In the retracted unused state, this form of prior art hampers the full view of the driver. Further the tension springs can be easily weakened by repeated use.